


Awesome Cod

by pirotess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Nighttime, Ridiculous Disambiguation, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: "That's it! I've come up with a new recipe!"





	Awesome Cod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



Ingredients:

Tide Grouper Fillet  
Fine Cleigne Wheat  
Kettier Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt prosodiical, this was so much fun to work on! Once I saw your letter and the ridiculous disambiguation challenge, this idea simply would not leave me.
> 
> I wanted to include a dish that you could cook on a camp stove, since that's what the FFXV dev team did with their recipes. The recipe and items are based on Nobuyuki Matsuhisa's famous recipe for miso-glazed black cod - there isn't an in-game cod so grouper had to do. If the game can use wheat as a stand-in for miso, I can take a bit of creative license with fish species, right?!


End file.
